Code Geass: The will of the Gods
by ilyaxshiro
Summary: What really happens at the Ragnarok junction? This story starts at episode 21 of season 2, but with a little twist. C.C x Lelouch Rated M for later chapters Disclaimer: i do not own code geass or any of the characters that correspond with code geass.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I will try my best to upload a new chapter each week. However i apologize now if I fall a little behind due to school and other things. I hope you guys like this story. Its my take on what should have happend. I truly dont think Lelouch died, like for example when he died he transferred his memories to Nunally which only someone with a code can do. but anyways enjoy the story and dont forget to review it and tell me what you guys think!

* * *

Code Geass: The wish of the Gods

Chapter one:

"The Ragnarok Junction has already begun." Lelouch takes his contacts out. " Geass wont work on me!" Charles smirks. "even others-"

"No, isn't there someone else?" Charles eyes widen. "That's right. The world of C is the will of all humans. All humans are not equal. Those were both of your words. Because they are not equal, you know what that means of my powers, no?" This time its Lelouch who smirks.

"Foolish Lelouch! The power of Kings cannot defeat the gods!"

"This isn't about winning! This is a wish! Yes... right now, this moment, I know myself... Gods! The collective unconsciousness! Do not stop the progress of time!"

"There's no way it can work on the gods!" Charles smirks again.

"Even so, I desire tomorrow!" A geass symbol starts to appear in Lelouch's other eye. "A tomorrow that is peaceful and kind to everyone!"

_Even if you succeed in creating a worlds like that, it is inevitable that conflicts will arise and the world will be thrown back to how it was. What will you do then? _Lelouch heard those words in his head. Hmm, must the 'collective consciousness, God' Lelouch thought to himself.

_Indeed what you say is true. The world that I envision is not a permanent world. However! When that inevitability comes, I will simply recreate the world again! With the help of the Gods, I will change this world!_

_ So, you wish the rule and control this world? Why should We help you do that?_

_ You misunderstand me, I do not wish to rule or control the world, I merely wish to guide the world when it is led astray! So will you help me in this wish?_

_ Hmm, interesting, you tell the truth about not wanting control of the world, why is it that you want to change it? How do you expect Us to help you with that?_

Lelouch smirked. _This current world as it is, is pointless! It is a world of nothing but chaos and pain. Meaningless conflicts that can be solved without war, and without the taking of millions of lives, is pointless! However, you can help me with this, because I know that you approve of this, and that this is your wish! I also know that by going into this contract with you, I will be cursed with the task of making this world peaceful, no matter how many times I have to recreate it, for all of eternity, for you will make me immortal!_

_ Oh? So you see the world as We do? Interesting. You figured out that this is Our wish as well? Impressive! We concede that your intelligence is on par of even Ours! Yes...Our wish is also to create a world of peace. But as know, We cannot do that by Ourselves, which is why We have a need for someone to do it for us. But that person as you said, would need to live on for eternity. Fine! We shall grant your wish and you shall grant Ours! Do you Lelouch, accept this contract, the contract in which you must create and maintain a world of peace for eternity? And in turn, we shall grant you with the curse of immortality._

_ Yes, from when you first spoke to me, I concluded that your wish was the same as mine, for you would not have spoken to me otherwise. I shall carry out this responsibility of granting your wish! I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, accept this contract! However there is one more thing that I ask of you!_

_ What is this favor you ask?_

_ What I ask of you is simple. I plan on carrying out my previous plan on creating a peaceful world. I say this as to prove to you that I am capable of this task. However when it is done and I 'die' I ask that you rewind time back to when I was first given geass, for when I was first given geass, I was immature and I went about creating this new world in the wrong way due to my immatureness. I wish to do it over, for far too many people were sacrificed! I also ask that I retain the power of kings, my geass, when i gain my immortality._

_ Very well, since you have proved to us your intentions and capabilities along with your intelligence, we shall grant that wish as well. Now, with the contract accepted, We shall be going for now. Farewell Lelouch, the creator and destroyer of worlds. We shall meet again!_

As soon as the 'Collective Unconsciousness' spoke those last words, the Ragnarok Junction started to deteriorate along with the thought elevator. "Impossible!" "The thought elevator is-" Marianne and Charles said at the same time, both with looks of shock on their face.

"C.C. as long as our marks still exist-" Charles began, but was interrupted as he noticed that both he and Marianne's bodies were deteriorating. "Impossible! I should be immortal, yet I am being devoured... by the world of C."

"You looked down upon us, neglecting reality, and watched us delightfully... Screw all of that!" Lelouch shouted angrily. "There is only one truth. You two parents... abandoned Nunnaly and me!

"You obnoxious fool!" Charles spat while he launched himself at Lelouch in a fit of anger, wrapping his hands around Lelouch's neck. "You will not deny Marianne and my dream for this world!"

"Begone!" Lelouch commanded with all the hate and anger he felt inside. As soon as that one word was uttered, both Marianne and Charles disappeared into the world of C.

One month later

"The emperor will now enter!" As soon as that was said, the royal palace quited of its murmurs about the missing emperor Charles. A hush filled its place, as everyone noticed that the person entering was indeed not Charles.

Lelouch walked to the emperors chair and sat down. "I am the 99th emperor of Britannia. Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

"I am glad Lelouch. When we found Nunally i knew there could be a chance... But dont you think your prank has gone a bit over the line? Thats father's-"

"The 98th emperor, Charles Di Britannia, died at my hands. Therefore i am the new emperor. Acknowledge me!" Lelouch said the the last sentence while using his geass on everyone present.

"Yes your majesty. All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, chapter 2 will be a little delayed because i had to take a weak off of school due to being sick for awhile and now i have a week of pre cal ap us history and LA11H to make up :/ so chapter 2 will be a little delayed but it will be up by sunday at the latest.


End file.
